


Louder Than Words

by kathrynthegreat



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathrynthegreat/pseuds/kathrynthegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all about timing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louder Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez, I don't know why it took me so long to post this here. One can never have too much Logan/Marie smut. (Originally posted a long time ago on a LJ far, far away...)

When Logan fucked a woman, any woman, it was always from behind. The reasons were many, and not something he thought about often. At first it was because he didn’t want to look at their faces; not looking in their eyes kept them nameless and anonymous. As time went on it became a matter of safety; metal blades ripping through his knuckles made people nervous. And happening as it always did when he orgasmed, would have put a real damper on his sex life if he couldn’t bury his fists in the mattress and cover the sound of tearing with a moan or two. 

 

And so, sex from behind was the norm for him. Or so he told himself in those days after he had left the mansion. It wasn’t because when he closed his eyes mid thrust innocent brown eyes stared back at him, fathomless, with all his secrets hidden just beneath the surface. No, that wasn’t it at all. 

 

And those times when women were scarce and he eased his own stress, if he pictured that full pouty mouth, red lips parted, as if waiting for his kiss, his tongue, his cock….Well, he could live with it. Because it prevented him from following his animal instincts, the ferocious voice in his head that _insisted_ the girl was his.

 

It was all about timing. No matter what she looked like physically, she wasn’t old enough for the things he wanted to do to her. And since he was ageless he could wait, and keep himself busy in the mean time.

 

Chasing after Jean was fun. The pretty doctor kept his libido busy and his mind distracted. He had come damn close to catching her too. Pissing off One Eye in the process was icing on the cake. The only thing that compared to good sex was a fight, and between Cyke and Jean, Logan had his hands full. 

 

He stopped worrying that his thoughts about Marie showed plain on his face to anyone who bothered to look. Ironically the one person who did know had no telepathic ability whatsoever. If Jean or Xavier had known of his proclivities towards Marie... _Rogue_ , they would have never allowed him back in the school. Or anywhere near the girl for that matter. No, the one person who was aware of his feelings for her never said a word.

 

Ro was the most perceptive person Logan had ever met. One quiet look from her calm face had told him she knew all about the little voice in his head. There was an understanding between them that formed without either of them speaking. She would keep his secret, but he had to behave.

 

And he had honored that…Until now.

 

It had all started innocently enough. After Jean’s death, Xavier had all but begged him to stay on with the X-Men and help train the students that were old enough to sign up. Rogue was the first to ask and the others in her class quickly followed. Logan agreed to stay on with one concession; he needed to get away for awhile, clear his head. 

 

He knew it would be his last road trip and he spent the next two weeks brawling in bars, driving fast, and trying to stay drunk. He felt something for the first time in his short memory; regret. Jean’s death weighed heavily on his conscience, as did his role in every thing that happened at Alkali Lake.

 

The spectacle of Scott tearing himself apart from the inside was enough to put Logan on the edge. Jean had picked the better man; she loved Scott. He felt like a constant asshole around the grieving man now. What had he done but meddle in their happiness? He wasn’t “The Nice Guy”, he never would be.

 

The plan was to return in two weeks and become “Professor Logan”. He would call the school home, the students and staff family, and finally settle down. The X-Men needed him. More importantly Marie needed him, and he had made a promise to her that he intended to keep.

 

And that’s what it always came back to: Marie. 

 

The last time he had rolled in she was dating Ice Prick. He wasn’t surprised: she was young and beautiful. She needed to date boys her own age, go to parties, and grow up. Bobby asking him for dating advice was unexpected, and something Logan filed away for perusal later. If Marie wanted to date an ice cube, that was her business. There was always a crisis that needed his attention, someone to rescue, someone to fight.

 

This time when he roared up the drive, he knew everything had changed. He was home, and he decided to do his best to keep the school and its inhabitants safe. Which meant listening to his instincts, including the animal part of his psyche that insisted: _The girl is mine..._  


 

 

 

 

He found her on his third night back, smoking a cigarette on the roof. It was summer and the heat of the day rolled off the building in waves, although the night air around them was cool and smelled of fresh cut grass. She was leaning against a skylight, her face tilted up to the heavens, stars were scattered like diamonds across black velvet.

 

“Those things will kill ya,” he said when he was a few feet from her.

 

“I survived the Canadian wilderness, Magneto’s death machine, and falling out of the jet. You’re worried about cigarettes?” She blew a smoke ring and continued to watch the heavens. “It’s your fault, you know. I crave cigars, but they make me choke.”

 

“I wouldn’t say you survived the Canadian wilderness, you had help there.” He couldn’t help the slow grin that spread across his face at the memory of finding her hiding in his trailer. “You were a gutsy little thing.” He regretted the statement as soon as it left his mouth.

 

“I still am, or hadn’t you noticed?” She grinned over at him, her hair backlit by the light in the window behind her.

 

“Oh, I noticed. You’re doin' better than the rest of your X-geek pals, I’ll give you that.” He reached into his pocket for a cigar and light, taking his eyes off of her for a moment. He felt the heat of the match on his fingers when he lit the cigar and smiled at the first puff. The roof was the one place where he could smoke without Xavier giving him a hard time. He looked forward to the end of the day and the ease that came from his first smoke. “Speaking of X-Geeks, where’s the rest of the gang?”

 

“Watching a movie.” She watched as he flicked ash and shrugged, her expression speaking volumes where her words were lacking.

 

He moved to lean beside her and sniffed the air, giving his senses full reign of his surroundings. She smelled good, just like always. Her scent entirely her own, a combination of the shampoo she used, the cigarettes she smoked and the salty sweet spice of her skin. He could tell she was nervous, and he wanted to know if he was the cause.

 

“Everything ok, kid?” he asked as he looked over the view of the ground their vantage point afforded them. He rubbed his nose and took another puff on his cigar. Her scent had changed again. She was frustrated now, and was trying to hide it.

 

“I’m fine.” She bit the words off like they tasted bad in her mouth.

 

“You don’t sound fine,” he snorted and then blew a smoke ring of his own, watching as it dissipated into the night air. “Talk to me.” 

 

Marie shifted around so she was facing him and ground her cigarette under her boot heel. “Do you really want to hear my relationship woes? I thought you came out here to smoke.” She studied his face for a moment and then stared at her hands.

 

“No, I don’t want to hear about you and your boyfriend. But I’m here, and somethin’s bothering ya. So talk.” He wondered if he would ever reconcile the young woman in front of him with the girl in the green coat he rescued so many months ago. Logan realized that he wouldn’t, and that didn’t change anything. He still wanted her, no matter her age or appearance.

 

“I think Bobby is cheating on me. And I can’t blame him, it’s not like we can touch or kiss, or anything else.” She glanced away and rolled her eyes.

 

“Listen, Marie, I don’t know shit about relationships or any of that boyfriend girlfriend crap. But I have one piece of advice for you: Judge a man by his actions, not his words.” He was quiet a moment before continuing. “You two have been dancing around this no touch thing since you started dating the guy.”

 

“What do you expect, Logan? I have poisonous skin; I could kill him if I’m not careful.” She looked up at him, and in that moment he made a decision that he knew would change everything. Logan dropped his cigar to the roof and grabbed Marie by the shoulders, startling her and making her blink up at him.

 

“If Ice Prick wanted you, really wanted you, nothing would stop him,” he growled low in his throat as he pulled her into his arms and rubbed his hands down her back.

 

“Lo- What are you doing?” her voice whispered in the space between them.

 

“Proving a point.” His hands moved over her ass and he lingered there a moment before exploring the back of her legs. It only took a little encouragement to get her to straddle him as he leaned back against the skylight. 

 

He liked the look of surprise on her face when he pressed against her right _there_. Logan knew keeping control was going to prove difficult, especially when he had wanted this for so long. With exquisite slowness, he tangled his fingers through her hair and listened as her breath came out in little gasps. The view of her chest wasn’t half bad either, and he took a moment to admire it properly, covered as it was by the tight tank top she was wearing.

 

He pulled her towards him and marveled that she didn’t fight him. Marie was always vigilant about personal space and keeping a safe barrier between herself and others. The prospect of literally dying in her arms sent a thrill down his spine. His lips brushed hers slowly, deliberately, and he darted his tongue across her lower lip seeking entrance. She opened her mouth to him and he felt the velvet glide of their tongues touching before her power kicked in and she pulled away from him.

 

“This isn’t safe, I could hurt you,” she mumbled, her lips swollen from his attentions. Logan grabbed her hand and placed it over where his cock strained against his jeans and watched as her face flushed pink and her nipples hardened. Taking her other hand, he pressed her glove covered palm to his mouth, savoring the tang of leather before biting down. 

 

“Does that convince you I’m not scared?” he asked quietly, looking directly into her eyes. 

 

She nodded once and rocked her hips forward experimentally, placing her hands on his shoulders for balance. Clever girl. Logan rumbled low in his chest in encouragement and brushed his fingers lightly across one breast and then the other.  He could tease her like this all night, and although the thought was tempting, he would have to save it for another time. This moment was about Marie and showing her something important.

 

 

Logan growled at his own thoughts and couldn’t resist putting his mouth over a cloth covered breast, licking the nipple with his tongue until the wetness seeped through. If he didn’t stop himself now, he would pop his claws and shred her clothes piece by piece. 

He grasped her hips to steady her movements against him, and then ran his thumb down the fly of her jeans, applying pressure where he knew she needed it most. Logan grinned when she moaned and stopped moving. He kept rubbing his thumb in slow circles, helping her ride out the climax.

 

With a sigh he laid his head back and let go of her. He grabbed her by the arms when she looked like her knees wouldn’t hold her weight and she might topple over.

 

It wasn’t enough for him; having seen her like this, her head thrown back, her face to the sky as she rode him. He wanted to bury himself deep inside her and watch her walk funny the next day. Show her what it meant to be with a man who would never let her go, prove to her again and again the meaning of possession.

 

“Judge a man by his actions, Marie.” He leaned over and picked up his cigar, not finished with it yet.

 

“But I…I didn’t know you felt…That you.” She stuttered and seemed unsure of herself and Logan felt an eyebrow rise at her confusion. He smiled at her and touched the white streak in her hair.

 

“I never wanted to be your first, but I will be your last.” He turned to go, puffing on the last of his cigar. “Think about what I said. And imagine how much fun we could have without the clothes.”

 

 

END 

 

 


End file.
